The Meadow
by Bella4ever913
Summary: Set in New Moon. What if the pack hadn't killed Laurent before he got Bella? What would happen if he bit her? What would her life be like? Would She see Edward again? Disclaimer: all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic. I had this idea a while ago. I don't like to drag through certain things so that is why this is so short. Next chapter will probably be longer. I hope to update tomorrow.**

Chapter 1 - Change

Laurent hesitates for only a second. "I came here as a favor to Victoria." He makes a face. "She won't be happy about this."

"About what?" I ask eager, yet terrified.

He hesitates again before responding. "About me killing you." I freeze.

Terror flooding my face, I plead with him. "Please don't!" I say quickly.

"I cannot resist, you are simply… mouthwatering. After all, I was hunting." He inhales deeply, then sighs. "I would be doing you a favor, Bella. If you knew what she was planning for you..." He trails off, probably disgusted.

"Don't!" I cry. "He-he'll know it was you!"

He inhales again. "Mouthwatering," he repeats.

Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward! I mentally scream. Edward, I love you. I know my fate know. The only thing reasonable at the moment. Death. Laurent drifts closer. I close my eyes

He grabs my wrist and bites me as a massive growl is released. I feel myself drifting into the blackness. I feel my blood being drained from my body.

Suddenly, he is yanked off my body. I hear many snarls and a sharp keening sound, followed by shrieks. I fall to the ground, unable to bear the strength to stand. Am I dead? No, I'm not. My hand burns

I can't scream. Like last spring in the ballet studio, I feel a burning in my hand. I emerge from the nothingness. I shriek. Nothing comes out.

I shriek again. This time a sound comes out. The burning has spread to different parts of my body. The pain is awful.

The sun is setting. How long has it been? 12 hours? Less? I don't know. How long until the pain ends?

The sun rises again. Nothing pain-wise has changed. What's Charlie doing? Is he looking for me? How will he cope when I disappear? Where is he? Many, many more questions flood my mind

The sun is setting yet again. Still no change. I lose myself in my thoughts about the burning. The sun rises again. The days have been passing so slo

The sun sets again. How long now? Two days? Two-and-a-half? I don't know. The pain had faded from my toes and fingers. It has left my throat dry. So thirsty. I hope it ends soon

Suddenly, my heart gets hotter. How is that possible? My heart starts racing. I scream loudly. The burning disappears. My heart stutters twice, then beats once more with a hollow sounding thud

I move my eyes from the night sky and to the forest. The world is so clear. Nothing is hidden at night, it has just all changed colors. I am suddenly aware of a burning in my throat.

I stand up and the moment I think about running into the forest, I am already doing so. I search for a scent-anything to get rid of the burning on my throat. I catch scent of something appealing

I chase after this delightful scent, in a blood crazed rush.

**Please review. Oh, and like my little cliffhanger?**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So sorry for not updating yesterday. My brother was hogging the computer. I might upload two chapters today. I probably won't update tomorrow. Enjoy.

Chapter 2 - Hunting

The forest is more alive than I would have ever thought-small creatures whose existence I would have ever guessed at. I continue to follow the irresistible scent through the forest.

As I near the end of the sweet scent's trail, I notice another scent; a scent that could only be a vampire. The trail is fresh-just barely minutes old. I reach the end of the scent trail and am met with a dead human. I growl in frustration. At least I wasn't the one to kill the poor girl. Now I know what humans smell like, though.

Being reminded of my burning thirst, I search for another scent. I smell something appealing but less appealing than the humans. It still smells wonderful, but not as great as humans. I chase this new scent. Just minutes later, I am met with a mountain lion. I sneak up on it, not making a sound. I throw myself at him, ignoring the claws and teeth. I lock my jaw on his jugular, drinking eagerly until the blood is gone.

Finished with him, I feel the burn in my throat flare up again. I sigh. I let my senses range out around me and deeper into the forest. I smell a herd of deer, and I wrinkle my nose at the absolutely disgusting smell. Once I hear the heartbeats, I immediately let myself drift with the scent. I take down the largest buck, again drinking quickly. After I finish him, I chase the herd. I take down another large buck, then stop. I no longer feel the need to keep drinking, even though the burn in my throat is only muted.

I look down at my clothes. The mountain lion had left my clothes in a tattered mess. Where can I get new clothes? Hmmm… Oh! Of course! The Cullen's house. I follow the trail I left traveling through the forest. I am suddenly aware of voices and heartbeats. I take to the trees. The sweet delicious human scent is back. My throat rips into flames.

I reach the meadow. My head is planning on which human to kill first. I count all the humans. Ten. That's too many to kill. Suddenly, my eyes focus on a figure that I know immediately I know. Charlie. My head tells me to kill all of them still but my heart is saying otherwise. I search my head for memories of Charlie. All my human memories are muddy and fading.

I stop breathing and close my eyes. I think of Renée and Phil. My childhood. Charlie. Edward. I wince at his name. I slowly go through all these memories, to get the details correct. I don't want to forget my human life, even if some of these memories are painful. Suddenly I get an idea. I open my backpack and grab a pen and some paper. I am going to write a note to Charlie.

Dad,

Don't bother looking for me. By the time you read this note, I will already be gone. I can't live in Forks anymore. Everything here reminds me of him. I won't be going to Jacksonville to live with mom. I will move somewhere else on my own. I can't tell you where I am going, just that I'm alive. I love you dad. So much. I won't come back to see you. I'm sorry for leaving do sudden. It just had to happen. I don't want you to worry. I will miss you so much. I love you.

Bella.

Slowly, I take my backpack onto the ground and place the note under it. I move to a different tree. As the men continue searching, I struggle to control my self from attacking them.

"Charlie!" I hear one of the men shout. "I found a note! It's from Bella!" That catches my father's attention.

"Are you sure it's from her?" The man nods. Charlie then proceeds to read it. Then after a minute of reading it, he pulls his eyes away from it. "Why?! Why did she leave?!" He starts sobbing. After a while, they call of the search and they all comfort Charlie.

I wait an hour before moving. They had taken my backpack and the note with them. I begin running in the direction of the Cullen's house.

After an hour of running and getting lost many times, I reach the house. I head to Alice's room. Since we are the same size, I search through her closet for some sturdy clothing. I get some jeans, a long-sleeved shirt, brown leather jacket, and some sturdy brown leather boots that match the jacket. The boots have a small heel on the bottom. I start a small fire and burn my old clothes outside.

Once my clothes were burned, I am not sure where to go. I shouldn't stay in Forks. I really don't want to leave. Forks is my home. I made my decision. I will stay in Forks. I should probably get my thirst under control too, before I even consider moving somewhere else. There is also a threat that needs to be taken care of. Victoria. Obviously, she wants me dead. If I saw her again, she would kill me. I'm so bored. What should I do now?

Bored, I decide to familiarize myself with the forest. I take off through the Cullen's backyard and jump over the stream. Flying through the air, I find that running and jumping is really fun. The speed is amazing. Much better than the motorcycles. My mind starts to wander and I find myself thinking about the day Edward left me.

"You … don't … want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order.

"No."

My breathing hitched, remembering his words. I go over them again, and again, and again. After remembering his expression while speaking his words it looks like he was almost… in pain. Maybe he lied. I cling to this hope so if I see him again, then I could be able to return his love if he never did stop loving me.

I start hearing some heartbeats and many feet… no paws breaking into a run. Along with those sounds, snarling erupts among those creatures. I whip my head around to see giant wolves chasing me. They have started to gain on me. Picking up my pace I become aware of a scent.

This scent could only be a vampire. I follow this trail through the woods, with the wolves still chasing me. The scent is the same one on my first hunt. I become aware of breathing not accompanied with a heartbeat. I push myself even harder.

After several minutes, I am almost in sight of this vampire. I catch a glimpse of red fiery hair. I have only ever once seen this color of hair on a vampire before. She whips her head around and looks me straight in the eyes. Victoria.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter was fun to write. Yeah, I know. I'm so nice to give you two chapters in one day. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Chapter 3 - Explanations

As I run from the wolves and chase Victoria, I remember the day Jake had told me of the cold ones. He had also said something about his ancestors turning into giant wolves. Realization hits me. Could these e descendants of other wolves? What if they actually were? That would explain why they had an intelligent look about them.

I continue to chase Victoria. I am close enough to get her. I lunge at her and catch her neck. I throw her to the ground. She growls at me. I growl in response and she struggles to get up. I am not sure what to do.

"What do you want Bella?" She sneers at me. I hear the wolves get closer.

"Nothing." I reply. Just your death, I add mentally. The wolves arrive in the area. I get a grip on her head. I get off of her and push her towards the wolves. She tries to escape, but something stops her.

My grip on her releases as she tries to escape again. That same something stops her from running. Now I am confused. The wolves lunge at her, but she dodges them, only to run into a barrier. Suddenly I feel a sharp pain. Wait, is that me doing this? I want her closer to the wolves, who look like they can't get any closer. I imagine her being pushed closer to the wolves. Suddenly, she does get pushed to the wolves. I grin, satisfied with this new game.

"Enjoying yourself, Victoria?" I say with a laugh. She glares at me then gets a confused look on her face.

"You're doing this?!" She says shocked. I grin and imagine the barrier separating her from the wolves, disappear. I make another barrier behind these wolves to prevent her from escaping. "No! No!" She shrieks as they tear her apart. I grab some sticks and rub them together quickly, creating a fire. I place these sticks on top of her body and watch her burn.

One of the wolves-a russet colored wolf, goes off into the bushes. Moments later, Jacob appears.

"Hey Jake!" I say.

"Hey Bells. I guess you have figured out that I turn into a giant wolf," He says half-embarrassed.

"Yeah, I remember you telling me the legends." He looks ashamed as I say this. He also looks almost... Scared. Why? Oh, wait. Because of my shield.

"Bella. That. Was. Awesome! The way you forced her to us... Oh that was fun! How did you do that?"

"Honestly, I didn't know I was doing that at first. It took me a while to figure out I was the one doing that. I didn't realize that I had a gift." He looks deep in thought

"So... Leeches actually have extra abilities?" He says as if he is trying to figure out a mystery.

"...Yeah, so what?"

"Really?! Couldn't that have been a myth and not real?" He says unhappily. "Stupid leeches..." He mutters.

"So, uh why where you chasing me then?

"Oh. We thought you were that redhead when we caught your scent. Once we saw you change direction, we knew you had caught scent of her. Sure enough minutes later you and that redhead are face to face. At least you let us have the fun!"

"Yeah, I figured torturing her with my shield was bad enough. Plus you guys looked like you wanted in on killing her." And I didn't want to kill her myself, I mentally add.

"So where will you go now Bella?" Jake asks me. Hmm. I was planning on staying in Forks for a while. Maybe I could travel to New York or something. Or maybe... I could go to Italy. Edward had said something about the Volturi in Italy. Wasn't it in Volterra? Yes. I could join the Volturi.

"Maybe travel the world, I guess." He nods.

"Well, I'll miss you Bells." He says. I nod.

"Goodbye, Jake." I say. I take off running. I get back to the Cullen's house and pack a bag of money, some clothes, and my passport. I had grabbed this from Charlie's house after he had discovered the note, so he wouldn't notice that I hadn't actually gone that far.

I grab a map from somewhere in the Cullen's house before taking off. I go to the Seattle airport. I had found some brown contacts in a supply closet at the Cullen's house. I had even look at my reflection in the mirror. The blazing red flames that were my eyes had to be concealed.

Luckily I am not thirsty so when I arrive at the airport, the human's scents are overpowering. I have to keep reminding myself that I am not hunting and that killing any of these humans wouldn't be good for me. At least I can control myself at the moment. If any blood were spilled, I don't think I could help myself but to feed on that person.

I board my plane quickly. The flight itself doesn't feel long, as I had just shut my eyes the whole time. Luckily, today isn't a sunny day outside. I quickly leave the plane and find an exit. I go and find a taxi near the airport. I had replaced my contacts after leaving the plane. I tell the driver to go to the nearest real estate agency.

Twenty minutes later he pulls up outside a real estate agency. I go inside and ask for someone to help me find an apartment. After much debate and two hours of searching, he finds me a two bedroom one bathroom apartment to live in. I thank him and after going through all the paperwork, I finally find a place to live in before I go to Volterra. I have a taxi take me to my new home and I settle in quickly.

After several days of staying in my home, I find myself thirsty. I head out of my home and out. It is currently nighttime and I walk through some alleys to get closer to the woods. Suddenly, I am aware of a human following me. No, wait. Three humans. I stop in a poorly lit alley and turn around to face them. I am overwhelmed by their sweet scents and my thirst gets the best of me. Shielding their escape routes, I walk toward them.

I attack the human closest to me and drain him dry before he can scream. His buddies just stare at me. I kill the other two before they can scream.

I am horrified of what I did, but I don't stop myself from feeding like that for the next year. I had killed in other cities around New York City too to not attract to much attention to myself.

One year later...

It's been one year since I had turned into a vampire. I have finally decided to departure from the city and leave for Volterra. I sold my apartment before leaving and I even burned all my clothes before leaving the city.

I board the plane and close my eyes for the whole ride to Italy. The closest flight I could get to Volterra was one hour away from the city. What will happen when I get to Volterra? Will they kill me? Will they just tell me to leave?

The plane finally lands and I steal a car before leaving for Volterra. I had thought about running there, but eventually decided against it. Well, there is no turning back now.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Volturi

**A/N I meant to upload sooner but I have been extremely busy this week. Thank you to all the people who have been reviewing. I appreciate everyone taking time and giving me ideas on how to write my story. Enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 4 - The Volturi

As I enter Volterra, I decide on how to proceed with this. Should I go to the castle? Find a member of the guard? Wait for one of the Volturi to find me?

In the end, I just decide to go looking for a guard member. I hide in an alley and make my way closer to the castle. I enter an alley and find a vampire in a cloak. Must be part of the Volturi.

"May I help you?" He ask me.

"Yes, I would like to join the Volturi." I say quickly. He thinks for a moment before responding.

"I will take you to master Aro. He will decide if you can join the Volturi." He pauses before continuing. "What is your name?"

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella. What is your name?" I ask him.

"Felix." He responds quickly. I nod. "Well, follow me then." He walks into the alley. He pulls off a street cover and motions for me to go down. He follows after sliding the cover back into place. We run down the hall to the doors. He opens them and then he shuts them behind us. He heads for an elevator. The elevator doors open and he holds them open for me.

As soon as we step into the elevator, he pulls off his hood. His hair is black and is cropped short. His eyes are the same shade as mine which are a dark red color. The elevator doors open and we step out. We step into a hall and are met up with another vampire.

"Jane." He says. She has blond hair and a childish face.

"Felix." Is all she says back to him. We enter a corridor that has another door at the end. We must have been in a lobby. Humans have probably been in here many times. We reach the end of that hallway then enter another one. The way to our destination is really long. We reach the end of this hallway and then I can see a set of ornate doors at the end of the hall. I can hear muted voices, along with sounds of only lungs breathing in and out. Felix opens the doors and we step in.

"Well, what have you brought us Felix?" The one with long jet black hair asks. He must be Aro.

"She wants to join the Volturi." Aro looks at me then and seems to be thinking hard about how to proceed.

"What is your name?" He asks me.

"Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella." I answer.

"Nice to meet you Bella." He says shaking my hand. He then grunts. "Intriguing." He says then shaking his head. "I see nothing." All the vampires in the room then start staring at me. "Did you know you are a shield?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply. If only he knew how powerful my shield is. Aro looks at me curiously. "If you want to see something it can do then have someone try to attack me." He nods then looks for volunteers.

The are none so he has someone try it. "Felix?" He calls. He grins and steps forward. I put up my shield all around me. I nod for him to come at me.

He runs for me and I grin knowing how bad this will hurt him. There is a loud, deafening boom that echoes around the room. Felix moans and I grin at him.

Everyone stares at me with shocked looks on their faces. After Felix recovers from his moment of pain and shock, he gapes at me.

"Well, I guess you can join the guard." Aro says still astonished. "Actually, I would like you on the elite guard if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." I reply. He nods to himself.

"Jane, would you please help Bella get the proper clothes?" He asks. She nods.

"Follow me." She says. We walk out of the throne room and into a hall of rooms. She goes to the end of a long hall and gets to a part that smells like many different vampires. "This will be your room." She says pointing to a door. I nod and go in. "I shall go find you an outfit now." She leaves the doorway.

I walk into my room. It is huge with white walls and only a desk for furniture. I can hear Jane returning from her search. She enters my room holding a very dark grey, almost black cloak. She hands me a necklace exactly like the one she is wearing and a black outfit to wear under the cloak.

"Get dressed, Aro would like to see you again." She commands.

I put on the black outfit-which has a subtle design on it-and then the cloak and necklace. The cloak looks good on me. Almost like I was meant to wear it.

"Come on. Aro wants to see you." She walks back to the throne room with me trailing behind her.

"Ah! You have returned!" He speaks enthusiastically. "I have some questions for you." Questions? No one said anything about questions!

"First, how long have you been a vampire? Second, when did you discover this gift of yours and what can it do? And third, what made you want to join us?" Wow. Only three questions. My mind is zipping through answers so fast right now.

"Only a year." I say answering his first question. Everyone looks shocked. "I discovered my gift only a day after I was changed. As far as I know it can prevent anything from touching me. A physical shield I guess you could call it. Finally, I wanted to join you because I'm lonely and this was one of the first places I could go popped into my mind."

He nods absorbing this information. "I would like to help you discover the extents of your gift. Mine is reading every thought anyone has ever had. It didn't work with you. I wonder if Jane's gift would work on you."

Jane has a gift? Everyone glances over at her and for a moment they all have a scared look in their eyes. She must have a harmful gift.

"Can she try her gift on you? If you are wondering, she can make you feel immense pain." Immense pain? I didn't like the sound of that.

I don't think I can deny Aro any requests for anything. "Of course." Everyone looks at me with an expression close to pity for what she can do.

Jane smiles, a smile that looks threatening. She stares at me intently like she is trying to hurt me. I just stare at her wondering what on earth she is trying to do. She looks at me in disbelief after a few seconds and growls at me.

"Ha, ha ha ha!" Aro laughs. "Remarkable. I have never seen someone not be affected by her gift. I wonder..." He trails off then glances at a dark haired boy that looks similar to Jane. "Alec, would you try out your gift too?" Now everyone backs up. They have a look of pure terror on their faces-even more terrified than they were of Jane.

"Of course, Master." He speaks. He just stares at me waiting. After 10 seconds, I can see some type of mist appear in the room. It creeps closer to me. Suddenly, as I watch the mist come closer I become aware of something on me. A film-covering me from head to toe. I will it to push away from me. It goes out further, I expand it to were I knew my physical shield was too. The mist is almost at the edges of my shield.

As the mist hits my shield, I can feel it-a dense, sweet, almost numbing feeling. The mist goes higher-it can't reach the inside of my shield nothing from above let's the mist in.

As it had touched my shield and was seeking for a way in, people gasped. Alec's eyes had narrowed and he even looked frustrated. I pushed my shield out a little farther, and the mist just moved further out too-like it was being pushed. I just stared at it, my face was blank-I hoped-showing nothing. On the inside, I was so shocked at what I could do. It's like I am invincible. Like nothing could affect me.

What if this was my gift? I am immune to all vampires powers. This feeling coursed through me-joy. I had found my gift.

"Remarkable. In case you're wondering, Alec can eliminate the senses-he can make you feel and see nothing. I have never seen anything like your gift before. You are dismissed." I leave the room to go to my new room.

I am left to my thoughts now. I wish I had a book to read. It helps me stay distracted. I think back to just minutes ago. The feeling I felt. I felt joyful. I had finally found the place I fit in. The place where I shined.

**A/N Yes I have been quoting the book in many places. Again, I don't own this series or any of the characters. I wish I did.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Justice

"Bella." Aro calls for me. "I need you." I run to the throne room. I have only been with the Volturi for a few months.

"Yes, Aro?" I ask politely.

"I have some business for you to take care of." I wonder what has happened. Which law was broken. "It appears someone has created an army and I want you, Jane, Felix, Demetri, and Alec to take care of it." They were already in the room, listening to Aro speak before I got here. I nod, telling him I understand and will go.

"When will we leave?" I ask quickly.

"You will leave tomorrow for Seattle. A nomad passing through the area saw evidence of an army. They reported it last night." He tells me all of this, as if he knew I would answer these questions.

"Very well." Finally. I can do something and actually go somewhere. I think back to my second day here. I had received training on how to fight. I learned many different ways over those weeks of training. My shield was a huge advantage of guarding myself from multiple attackers.

I remain in the throne room throughout the day. We had gone over the plans for Seattle. Find the army. Destroy them. Then destroy the creator, if they are even with the army.

We are now leaving for Seattle. The flight to a major city near it is short. We had decided on not entering the city by flying. We wouldn't have as much time to track down this army if we landed in Seattle.

"I can smell some vampires." Demetri says. He is a tracker. I can't even smell any vampires right now. We chase this scent to a cabin where I can hear just a set of lungs breathing. We approach the cabin and consult with the creator. I put my shield up around the house preventing any form of escape.

The vampire is a man. He has blond hair and red eyes. He looks about as old as me.

"Why did you create this army?" Jane asks. Seconds pass before she uses her gift. He shrieks. She stops her burning gift.

"My mate-she was killed by a coven. The Cullen's. We had originally planned to take revenge on them for a dead friend of hers. The newborns here aren't hers. She was killed a year ago. Her name was Victoria." Victoria?! What in the world was she planning on doing? Killing the Cullen's with what-a bunch of instinct controlled newborns that wouldn't be able to harm them that much.

"When were you planning on attacking this coven?" Jane asks. She smiles at him.

"Three days." He answers quickly.

Jane smiles again. She was making all the decisions on how to proceed. "Then you have three days to launch your attack before we kill all of them. Including you."

He gulps clearly afraid now. "I will prepare for the attack now."

Three days later...

We follow after the army's trail, staying just out of hearing range. The Cullen's must have been expecting the attack on them. We approach the clearing where the battle was taking place. We are barely within hearing range now. I put the mental shield around us, making sure the physical shield was there too.

The sounds of fighting begin to cease. Jane looks at Alec who nods saying to proceed. They take off with me, Demetri, and Felix following. Our hoods are up, so no one can see our faces until necessary.

We enter the clearing with the fighting a little subdued around us. The army has been reduced to practically nothing. The last of them are killed off before all the Cullen's and their friends stand in a line.

In total, there are 12 gold eyes. The 5 other than the Cullen's must have been the Denali's. I look over at Edward. I am mad at him for leaving me. I know he must still love me, but I am not ready to forgive him.

My analysis had only lasted a fraction of a second. Jane puts down her hood, causing the rest of us to follow her example. The Cullen's attention is immediately drawn to me, if they weren't already staring at me.

"Hmm. They didn't do any damage to your coven. They did manage to cause quite a shakeup in Seattle though. How many where there?" Jane says politely.

"Twenty-seven." Edward answers. His eyes are boring into mine, as if he is trying to read my mind. "We haven't seen the creator yet though."

"Pity. If you see him, don't hesitate to kill him if we don't do it ourselves."

"It's too bad we couldn't join in the fight right Bella?" Jane says looking at me.

"Yes." I reply. That was all I could think of saying. I suddenly hear a set of footsteps running away from the clearing as if they were watching the whole time. I thrust my shield out far into the forest, trapping them in it. I hear them curse. I drag my shield in around them, then drag them into the clearing.

"Going somewhere?" I say to the creator as I trap him in one spot. I glance at Jane from the corner of my eye and she uses her gift on him again. He stops struggling to get away and is screaming at the top of his lungs.

I walk up to him, then throw him over to Felix, where he takes him apart the tosses him onto the pile of other burning bodies.

"Looks like our business here is done." Jane says. We then turn around, heading back towards the way we came.

We had just left the clearing when I hear the chorus of "Bella!" go into the air.

**A/N this is probably my favorite chapter so far. I hope all of you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Cullens

(CarlislePOV)

We returned to Forks as soon as we heard the news. I know that my son wouldn't be too happy for going back there. Of course we were too late to do anything about it.

Bella was missing.

She had been missing for about 4 days before we returned to Charlie's house.

"What happened?" I say after knocking on the door to Charlie's house.

"She said she was going to go see Jacob, but never came back. Yesterday, someone saw her truck. We had decided to search for her today. We reached a clearing that was empty. Or so we thought." Uh-oh. She's dead isn't she? "Her backpack was sitting against a tree with a note under it. It said she had decided she couldn't stay and that she wouldn't tell anyone where she had gone."

"Thank you Charlie. I am very sorry that she ran away though." After saying that, I leave his home. The rest of the family is waiting in the cars. I return to my car and tell everyone about what Charlie said.

"She ran away?" Emmett says. "Why?" I just stare into space

"Let's go back to the house for a while." We drive to the house and we get out of our cars. I notice a vampire scent, barely hours old. "Do you guys smell that too?" I ask. They nod. "Do you guys want to stay here and see if Bella comes back to Forks?

"Yes." Almost everyone answers. Edward doesn't respond. He looks heartbroken. What's wrong son? He just looks at me and shakes his head. He goes to his room. Well, I guess we are staying for a while.

One year three months later...

(EdwardPOV)

The newborn army was going to come in three days. Tanya, Kate, Irina, Eleazar, and Carmen had showed up two days ago. They were sad at my depressed feelings. Without my angel, I was just broken. A shell.

Why did I leave her? I think of the first day I saw her. Her intoxicating scent. I don't know how well I would live without her for the next hundred years.

**_Three days later..._**

We are lined up waiting for the newborns to arrive. I was surprised that the Volturi hadn't intervened yet. I was actually looking forward to fighting them. It would give me something to be happy about for a while.

The newborns arrive in the clearing. A battle cry erupts in the air and we can hear Emmett enjoying himself. A girl lunges at me.

_Wow. He's so fast. _She thinks. I lock my arms around her neck. _Wait! No! No! This can't be happen-_ her thoughts abruptly cut off as I rip her head off. I throw it onto a pile of limbs after ripping her body to pieces.

I tear apart another newborn just as easily as the first one. The fighting has started to cease.

I hear 5 new pairs of footsteps approaching. There are no thoughts to accompany these lungs moving and footsteps. The fighting stops altogether and the fires are lit. My family assembles in a line as we stare at the cloaked figures. The Volturi must have found a shield.

The figure that must be Jane puts her hood down. The rest of the Volturi follow her and my attention is immediately drawn to a girl with dark brown hair, almost down to her waist. Bella. I can hear everyone's shock through their thoughts. She must have noticed because I caught her looking at she immediately composed her face into an emotionless mask.

"Hmm. They didn't do any damage to your coven. They did manage to cause quite a shakeup in Seattle though. How many where there?" Jane says politely.

"Twenty-seven." I answer, my eyes boring into Bella's dark red ones. I am trying to figure out why she didn't have gold ones. She must not want to feed on animals. "We haven't seen the creator yet though." I add quickly.

"Pity. If you see him, don't hesitate to kill him if we don't do it ourselves."

"It's too bad we couldn't join in the fight right Bella?" Jane asks her.

"Yes." Is all she responds with. Her voice sounds like bells. If only she knew how much I love her.

I hear some footsteps running through the forest. _Shoot_. The voice says. _If I don't get out of here, I'll die! Ouch! What the...?_ As I heard that in his head I heard him swear. _Why can't I move forward? I'm moving backwards!_ What? Moving backwards?

He is dragged into the clearing by an invisible force. I can see the shock and confusion written clearly on his face as well as in his thoughts.

"Going somewhere?" Bella asks. She looks smug. Oh. She was the one doing that. Remind me to never make her mad.

Bella then glances at Jane from the corner of her eyes and Jane then uses her gift on the vampire. He screams in agony. Bella walks up to the man and throws him into Felix's arms.

Felix disassembles the body and then throws his remains onto the fire.

"Looks like our business here is done." Jane says. No! I didn't get to talk to Bella! She was so close to me!

They turn around and leave the clearing. All my family's thoughts are the same: Bella, don't leave!

"Bella!" My family and I yell.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Thank you to all my reviewers! I apologize for the wait in between updates as I am busy with school. Anyways... Hope you like it!**

Chapter 7- Friends

(BellaPOV)

Crap. What do the Cullens want? I did my business there, they left me two years ago, so what is there to talk about?

"Bella, don't leave!" Edward says. I stop running and turn to look at him.

"I have to." I say calmly. "Aro wants us to be back in two days." Won't he just leave me alone? I have the feeling that he loves me, but after thinking again a year after I thought that, I started thinking rationally. He doesn't want me. So why bother letting myself be all depressed when he never loved me?

I wasn't going to feed on animals just because I knew his family and was used to golden eyes. If I had fed on animals, it would only be a reminder of a past that I didn't want. That I didn't need. I don't have feelings for him anymore. I wouldn't want to either. I would never take him back after him leaving me.

"Please, Bella? I need to speak with you." He says gritting his teeth. I look at Jane.

"I'll just be a few minutes." She nods. They continue running towards our hiding spot. "Okay, Edward. What do you want?"

"For you to stay with my family and I." He responds.

"No Edward." Can't he understand that I don't care about him anymore? Or even his family? "I don't want to come with you. I'm perfectly happy staying with the Volturi."

"Are you sure? Bella, please!" He is begging now. Not a good sign. Why does he want me to speak with him? To cause me more pain? Or to try and make me happy?

"Why should I? You left me Edward! If it weren't for the wolves, I'd be dead right now! Nothing will ever be the same! Can't you see that?!" I let my anger towards him loose. There is no stopping it now. "I don't care if you still love me! I can't return those feelings at all! Now just let me leave!" I had started screaming at him. Whoops.

"You have every right to be mad at me. I can't leave you again. It caused me too much pain." He says. He clearly is not comprehending. His family was staring at me in shock.

"I must leave now. Aro is expecting us." I speak calmly.

"I can't let you go." He says devastated. He starts walking forward a bit. My anger peaks and my shield flies out and smacks him so hard, he flies back a little. I smile slightly at that.

"Goodbye Edward." And with that I leave. His family just looks at me as I leave. They say nothing, and do nothing to stop me.

I catch up with Jane and the others. I can't help but wonder.

"Did you hear?" I say quietly.

"Yes. Only the yelling. You must not have been happy with him." Is all Jane says.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed to hear it though." Is all I can respond with.

"It's fine." Thank god. I thought Jane was going to be pissed at me.

"The army was taken care of as you wished, Master." Jane addresses him.

"Wonderful! May I see?" He grabs Janes hand. "Interesting." Aro looks almost confused.

"Did you know the Cullens Bella?" Oh. That must have been why he was confused.

"Yes. They lived in Forks while I was still human. I had become close friends with them and almost two years ago, they left Forks." I say.

"Did you know they were vampires at the time?" I have to be honest. I have no choice.

"Yes. I knew because Edward wouldn't tell me and there were some shape-shifters on a reservation nearby that had legends about vampires. A friend had told me about the cold ones and Edward seemed to fit all the descriptions about them. So that's how I know."

"That's very interesting." He says. What is interesting about it? "You are dismissed." He says. Jane and I leave the room together. I would really like to know more about her.

"Bella," she addresses me. "Would you like to come to my room for a minute?" What? Since when was she speaking to me?

"Of course Jane." What on earth does she want? We go to her room quickly.

"Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?" Well, that was unexpected

"I would love to. If I may ask, what made you want to go shopping?"

"I just want a friend. You know, someone that I can speak to." Oh. So she wants to be friends?

"It would be my pleasure to be your friend Jane. I haven't had any friends since I used to live in Forks." We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"What's it like? To be normal?" What in the world is going on in her mind?

"It's quite boring if you ask me. When I moved to Forks, I was the center of attention. I was extremely clumsy and drew way to much attention to myself. Many people told me I wasn't normal, because of my pale skin and according to the boys that lived in Forks, I was 'beautiful'. I had always stood out."

"At least your human life was normal. When I was human, people in my village called me and my brother witches. We were about to be killed when Aro saved us. I will always be grateful that he saved my brother and I."

"That was very kind of Aro to save you." I had thought Aro had changed them. I am just glad Jane has finally decided to be friends with me.

"Did I hear you two are going shopping tomorrow?" Heidi says, bursting into the room.

"Yes. You can come to, if you want." Jane tells her.

"Yay! I've wanted to go shopping for weeks now!"

Oh, what a fun time we will have tomorrow.


End file.
